


skating with you is infinity

by asheijiluvbot



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Brain Tumours, M/M, Probably Not Scientifically Accurate, Skateboarding, Some fluff but not really, cries, langa really loves reki, reki really loves langa, this is gonna hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheijiluvbot/pseuds/asheijiluvbot
Summary: reki gets into an accident and this time langa can't pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 236





	skating with you is infinity

**Author's Note:**

> hello heres an ansgty renga fic bc im a masochist

Adam had challenge Reki to another race, once again bargaining for Langa. Reki would never stand for that freak trying to take Langa away from him, not now, not ever. Reki glared into Adam's eyes as the two walked up to the start line. Reki's mind was racing with thoughts about Langa.

_I know he's safe at home but I can't help but worry._

_I need to win this race or else Langa will be gone._

_Langa would never forgive me if I lost again._

_I need to win this race, for Langa's sake, as well as my own._

Reki held his board in his right hand, the trucks sitting comfortably within his grasp _._ It was a familiar feeling but right now it was an uncomfortable one, this race could start off terrible if he threw his board down wrong and the he would have no chance at all in winning the race and keeping Langa safe. His fingers twitched at the thought and he began to crouch down, reading himself for the starting shot. He could see the light changing from red to green through his peripheral vision and he could hear his heart beating in his chest. 

The shot sounded.

In an instant Reki was off, he knew Adam would wait behind at this time he was going to use it to his advantage, he needed to get as far as possible so he could minimise the chances of Adam using the Love Hug on him, god that move freaked him out (almost as much as Adam did). He kicked off against the ground several times whilst maintaining his centre of gravity to keep the board going as fast as he could. His ears were paying attention to the bystanders, listening to see if Adam had begun yet.

"Adam finally kicked off"

"God that dude takes forever"

 _No, no, no it's too early!_ _He started much later last time why is he doing this!_ Reki panicked. _No I can't let this stop me, I can still win!_

Back at the starting line Langa pulled up with Shadow, Miya, Joe and Cherry. Shadow had found out about Reki's race at the last moment and immediately informed the others. Langa jumped from the car and looked up at the board which had a full screen view of Reki, he had a determined look on his face and appeared to be doing well, he had improved a lot since his last encounter with Adam and it was clear to everyone watching. 

Maybe thats why Adam began earlier than last time, he realised he had competition. 

Miya looked at the other board which contained a live view of Adam "He's catching up to Reki, he's going a lot faster than before too"

Adam was slowly beginning to tail reki but Reki wouldn't let this cloud his mind, he just had to get a little further.

He was so close but suddenly Adam pulled out in front of him and began doing what seemed to be a Love Hug but at half the distance.

It's now or never.

Reki continued skating until the moment before Adam went to clutch him, then, he crouched.

It was a risky move to say the least and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, Reki's body flew down and his hair bounced slightly, he held his arms out to the sides on reflex in order to stay balanced. The five at the starting line watched Reki's move in amazement Langa stood with wide eyes and an open mouth but that soon came to an end when Adams board swung round at the very last moment. The horns at each side of his board were sharpened to a point and this proved dangerous for Reki as the horn sliced through his arm and completely knocked him balance which made it easier for Adam to skate towards him and knock him of completely, sending him straight into the wall.

"REKI" Langa screamed. He and the others scrambled back into the car and Shadow drove furiously to where Reki was.

Reki could barely keep his eyes open as he slowly lifted his less injured arm up to his head to feel a warm liquid flowing freely down the side of his face.

He could hear Adam's daunting chuckle as he road away down the track, though he couldn't see him, not that he'd want to see that bastard anyway.

His head was pounding and he could hear a commotion starting to form around him, his arm hurt to the point of numbness and his eyes were both shut. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he realised he had lost, again. Not only had he lost the race but he's lost Langa. He lost the one person who had actually listened to his ramblings, the one person who loved skateboarding as much as he did, the one person who truly understood him. The tears rolled down his cheeks silently and mixed with the blood coming down the side of his head. Everything was beginning to become muffled. He felt something shaking his body, he knew it wasn't his own ding he was far too weak for that, _must have been a bystander_ is what he thought until he saw a flash of blue and realised it was Langa.

Reki was out cold in Langa's arms. Langa had tear flowing down his face as he took off Reki's headband which was stand in blood and shoved it into his pocket. He took off his over-shirt and wrapped it tightly around Reki's wound, he then moved onto Reki's arm and Miya gave him a spare t-shirt that he always carried just in case. Langa wrapped it around his arm as Joe called an ambulance. 

The ambulance felt like it had taken forever to arrive where in reality it was three minutes. Langa had pushed and pushed to ride with Reki but instead he had to let Cherry go with him. They needed an adult and Cherry seemed to be the most responsible of the three, he was also the one who could lie the best.

Shadow ushered everyone back into his car and they followed the ambulance to the hospital, they were a little further behind so they didn't catch a glimpse of Reki being wheeled in with an oxygen mask over his face nor with doctors surrounding his stretcher, instead they cherry telling a nurse a lie about what had happened and she quickly took note before leaving to hand the information over to the doctor. 

Langa walked into the hall where Cherry had guided them. Reki was currently in the room at the end being tended to. Langa leant against the could wall before sliding down to the nylon floors. He held his knees close to his chest and tucked into himself as tear began to well in his eyes.

_If only I had realised what was going on._

_If only I had stopped him._

_If only-_

Langa's thoughts where halted when he felt a small pair of arms wrap around him, he looked to the side to see Miya hugging him. Miya Pushed Langa's knees to the side so he could hug him properly. Miya's arms wrapped around Langa's waist and he buried his head into Langa's chest. Langa could feel the hot tears soaking through his t-shirt but said nothing about it, instead he wrapped his arms around Miya's small body and held him tightly.

"It's not your fault, Langa" Miya hiccuped. Langa, who had started patting Miya's hair paused for a second before continuing "Please don't blame yourself" Miya continued as he curled into Langa tighter. Langa let Miya cry into his chest and held him as tight as he could, the two ended up falling asleep holding onto each other as the three adults looked down at them.

Cherry sighed "these kids are a pain in the ass" he paused "but I wouldn't change them for anything"

Shadow, Cherry and Joe sat in the hard, uncomfortable hospital seats as they awaited news on Reki's condition, it was a fairly long waiting time, roughly four hours. Reki and Langa's parents had been and gone, while both wanted to stay and put up a good fight against Joe who ushered them away, Cherry reasoned with them, Reki's mother had two younger children to take care of and Langa's Mother had very important work that could not be missed, meanwhile Miya's parents were nowhere to be seen and this was down to them knowing that Miya sometimes disappeared for days at a time without warning for skating camps. Cherry, Joe and Shadow made a promise that they would let nothing happen to their boys.

Cherry had his head resting on Joe's shoulder but soon jumped up as he heard a set of door's open. 

"Are you Reki Kyan's gaurdian's?" the doctor asked giving them each sceptical looks. Cherry stood in front of the doctor and bowed slightly "yes, I am"

The doctor nodded then looked down at the clipboard in her hand, she cleared her throat then began speaking "Reki has suffered a sever laceration to his right arm and we've stitched that up and bandaged it for now so that should be okay, however, his head injury is a completely different story" she paused "this isn't the first time he's had a head injuring and all of that build up has caused a clot in his brain as well as a build up of fluid" 

"Well cant you just drain it out?" Langa said from behind the doctor who took a step back in order to see the two new additions to the conversation.

"that's the problem.. Where it is in his brain.. if we do it, it'll kill him. He'll die on the operating table"

"So he's just supposed to live with something pressing against his already smooth brain?" Miya shot back

"It's not as easy as that, though I wish it were. This build up alongside the clot, It's gonna eat at him slowly" she explained

"How slowly is slowly?" Shadow asked quietly

"18 months"

"so you're saying that..." Joe trailed off

"He has 18 months left" the doctor completed. 

Langa was stood frozen. Reki, his best friend, the boy who had welcomed him with open arms and brought him into a whole new world, was going to die... and it was all because of him.

"You can go in and see him, I'll leave you to it" the doctor said quietly before scurrying away from the five boys.

Langa was the first one to rush into his room, he slid open to the door and walked over to Reki's bedside. Reki turned his head toward Langa and gave a smile that was as bright as always but Langa knew it was missing something.

"Hey Langa!" Reki said, he kept the smile on his face as Langa took to the seat beside him and held onto his hand. Langa gave Reki a sad expression and Reki's smile slowly dropped.

"She told you, huh" Reki began as he looked down at his and Langa's connected hands.

Langa could feel the build up of tears in his eyes as he looked up at Reki "18 months Reki... She said you had 18 months" he said quietly.

"I know"

"So why did you do it!" Langa raised his voice slightly "why would you go up against someone in a race you knew you had such little chance of winning!"

"For you, Langa" Reki raised his voice back, "I did it for you"

Langa looked almost horrified at Reki's words

"B-because of me?" Langa stuttered, his words were a lot quieter now

"He said he would take you away from me, I couldn't let that happen Langa "Reki's voice quieted down but slowly began to raise as tears formed in the corners of his eyes "you have to understand Langa! Please understand" Reki finally broke down and sobbed into his less injured arm that was no longer holding Langa's hand. Langa looked at him with guilt in his eyes, Reki and Him were the same, they couldn't stand to be without each other. Within and instant Langa's arms were around Reki, holding him tight. Reki sniffled and looked down at the boy in front of him "it's okay, Reki. I understand. It's okay"

The two held each other and Langa soon climbed into bed next to Reki, the bloody headband in his pocket long forgotten. Langa was still gripping reki's waist and Reki was gently smoothing Langa's hair. After a while of quiet, the other four came in but once they saw the two boys sleeping they decided to wait outside and leave them be until their parents both arrived back.

\---

It had been two months since Reki was hospitalized which meant there was only 16 months left. Langa knew it was bad to think in such a way but he couldn't help it, his best friend was locked up within those four white walls and he could do nothing about it. He had visited Reki every single day though, occasionally bringing Reki schoolwork in an attempt to give him some normalcy. Reki said he wasn't going to do it but Langa knew better. He knew Reki was most likely going to be bored one evening and would start doing it just to pass the time.

"Langa!" I missed you! Reki said as Langa walked in and dropped his bag as always.

"I missed you too, Reki. How are you feeling today?" Langa asked as he took his usual seat in the chair next to Reki's bed.

"I'm the same as I was yesterday and as the day before and as the day before that and as"- 

"okay I get it" Langa chuckled as he cut Reki off. It was nice for Reki to see Langa laugh, he hardly did that these days so it was nice to see it.

"So what amazing gifts did you bring for me today Langa dearest" Reki coaxed. Every Friday Langa would bring something new for Reki and Reki always looked forward to it no matter how small it was.

Langa reached into the bag beside him and pulled out a small container, reki lifting his chin slightly to get a better look.

"I know you love your bento boxes so I had your mum teach me how to make one for you. I hope it's up to standard" Langa said as he handed Reki the small box and some utensils.

Reki opened it and was amazed "I'm convinced you're amazing at everything you do"

"You flatter me" Langa said as he shook his head 

"I do no such thing" Reki said with his cheeks full of homecooked rice. Langa look at him and saw he had a grain on the side of his mouth so he brought his thumb up to his face and wiped it off. They both paused at this interaction before Langa pulled bavk and Reki swallowed his rice and gave a small cough.

Both boys had blushes on their cheeks as they continued to sit in silence and watch the outside world through the window.

\---

It had officially been 8 months since Reki's admission into hospital and it was visibly taking a toll on him, luckily his birthday was coming up and this gave Langa the chance to plan something for him with the help of Miya and Shadow. 

"Tomorrow we are giving Reki a surprise party. He's always wanted one and so I'm giving it to him" Langa told the two determinedly. The three planned for Langa to take Reki on a small walk through the hospital grounds while Shadow, Miya, Joe and Cherry set up a small celebration in the absence. 

It had been a week and Reki's birthday had finally rolled around. His birthday was August 8th and so the weather was beautiful, it was warm outside and the grass was a vibrant shade of green, it was enough to cheer anybody up. Langa walked into Reki's room just like it was any other day. He acted as though he had completely forgotten about Reki's birthday and suggested they talk a walk to enjoy the weather. Langa knew Reki wouldn't call him out on forgetting his birthday and Langa used this to his advantage. He helped Reki into his wheelchair. This was mandatory as the doctors didn't know when the build up in in his brain was going to majorly effect his motor skill and they didn't want to risk him causing any more damage to himself.

Langa wheeled Reki out into the hall with the wheels going against the nylon floors, they waited for the elevator and the ride down was silent, then Langa wheeled him out to the back gardenscape where there were small plant and a few trees on the outskirts. The two admired their surroundings as Reki didn't get the chance to go out much due to his condition. As they walked around the garden Reki told Langa about this new book that one of the older nurses had introduced him to. It was one about this couple who were doomed from the very beginning, they knew they were but they stayed together anyways, all until the end. 

"It was such a beautiful story Langa" Reki said with a content smile on his face.

"You'll have to read it to me sometime, hm?" Langa said as he continued pushing Reki 

"Definitely" Reki replied.

Langa the got a text from Miya telling him everything was ready and the two headed back upstairs. Reki was in a world of his own until the door to his room opened from the inside out a loud "happy birthday Reki" sounded from everyone inside.

Reki had a large smile on his face, the largest one Langa had seen in a while, as he looked around at his friends who he now considered family. Langa bent down to Reki's ear, a small distance between them "you didn't think I would forget, did you?" Langa whispered, Reki turned to look at him and their faces where mere inches apart "of course not" Reki replied.

The two blushed as they walked inside the room and the small party began.

By the end of it all, Reki was the most tired. This was the most he had interacted with people in months and it took a lot of energy to keep up. Everyone took note of this and filed out after saying one last goodbye and happy birthday to Reki.

Reki was then helped back into his bed by Langa who was about to take a seat in his usual chair before Reki stopped him.

"Could you maybe.. uhm.. lay with me.. please" Reki said quietly as he made eye contact with Langa who nodded instantly.

Reki shifted over slightly and Langa laid next to him, this time, Reki cuddled into Langa's side as Langa played with his hair. It was such a small action but it bought more comfort to the two of them that anything else. Reki had his head against Langa's chest and could faintly hear his heart beating, it wasn't steady but it wasn't concerningly erratic either, more nervous than anything. 

"Langa" Reki broke the silence in the room, Langa hummed in response and Reki felt the vibration through Langa's chest "I need to tell you something"

Langa looked down at him in panic "what's wrong, are you okay? Did something happen?" Langa held Reki's face in his hands as he scanned him for any sign of a new injury.

Reki shook his head slightly and put his right hand over Langa's which was still cupping his face "it's nothing like that don't worry"

"what is it then?" Langa asked, taking note of his and Reki's connected hands.

Rekib took a deep breath before saying "Langa, I like you"

Langa blinked for a second "we've been friends for a while now I should hope that you like me"

Reki smiled and shook his head bashfully, still cupping Langa's hand in his own, the two were now full on facing each other.

"No Langa I mean I _like you_ like you, as in the crush way"

Langa's eyes widened "really?"

"No I'm just saying this to see your reaction, yes really!" Reki teased. He then looked at Langa who seemed to be staring right into his soul

"Oh, then you should know that I like you like you too"

"wait really?"

"No I'm just saying this to see your reaction, yes really!" Langa quoted.

"You're annoying you know that?" Reki said as he gave Langa an unamused look, Langa brought Reki's face close to his and said quietly "well I thought it was funny". After a moment the two suddenly became aware of how close they were, Reki looked down at Langa's lips the back up to his eyes and began to lean forward slightly. They both inched closer and closer to each other until finally, their lips met. It was like there were small fireworks emitting from the both of the. They had wanted this for so long and now they had it. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they both pulled away.

"You really are good at everything"

"You flatter me"

\---

It had officially been a year since Reki had gone into hospital, it had been four months since he and Langa had gotten together. Their days were spent cuddling and reading together. It was an activity they both enjoyed and it wasn't something that caused overexertion too easily.

Reki was reading to Langa who's hair was stroking his.

"And then he- and then he.. uhm" Reki cleared his throat "and then he uhm.."

Langa peered down at reki who kept blinking his eyes tightly trying to understand the words on the page in front of him.

"Reki? What's wrong?" Langa asked.

"Nothing! I'm fine" Reki answered quickly. 

Langa stared down at him for a moment then sighed "you can't read the words can you?" there was a pause before Reki shook his head and sniffled, this had been happening to him a lot lately, he would be reading and suddenly everything became jumbled. The doctors had said this was likely to happen when Reki was first admited, it was a side effect to the pressure being put on his brain.

"Here pass me the book" Langa said, Reki handed Langa the book the wiped his nose which had began to run because of his sudden urge to cry.

Langa held the book in one hand and held Reki in the other, reaching to play with his hair every now and again. Reki listened intently to Langa reading the words from the pages and soon that, alongside Langa's steady heartbeat had lulled him to sleep.

\---

It had officially been 14 months since Reki was admitted to the hospital, 6 months since he and Langa had gotten together. Reki wouldn't admit it but Langa could tell he was getting worse by the day. He could no longer read the things in front of him and could barely hold anything without his fingers tensing up and shaking. Langa could tell it was frustrating to him to be so reliant but he knew Reki would never admit it nor ask for help which is why Langa would wordlessly help him whenever he could.

Langa walked into Reki's room that day prepared for the two of them to nap together, what he wasn't expecting to find was Reki's right hand bandaged up. Langa, who was being clung to by Reki grabbed him hand gently. Reki tried to pull away but didn't put up much of a fight, he was too tired. 

"What happened Reki?" Langa asked as he gently clasped his injury. Reki spoke quietly as he listened to Langa's heartbreak and playing with the hem of this shirt "I dropped a mug today, I tried to clean it up but I couldn't... my hands wouldn't let me Langa. They just wouldn't relax. And I ended up cutting myself as a result"

Langa nodded at his words and placed Reki's hand back down gently before playing with his hair. Suddenly a thought popped into his head and Langa reached over to the side of the bed and pulled out Reki's headband. 

"I managed to get the blood out of it thanks to my mum, apparently she's really skilled at that"

Reki smiled gently at the headband before enclosing it in Langa's hand "keep it"

"what?" Langa questioned

"Keep it as something to remember me by, you know, when I'm gone"

Reki gripped Langa's hand tighter "please remember me Langa, please"

Langa bent his neck and placed a kiss on Reki's head "I'll always remember you Reki, no matter what"

\---

It had been 16 months since Reki went into hospital, 8 since he and Langa started dating.

He was looking at lot worse than he had previously and Langa was taking note. Reki's hair was now always flat and deflated, his had become paler and was constantly cold which was a huge turn around as he was basically a human heater that Langa would always cuddle up to whenever he was cold. Reki could no longer move properly at all, all of his movements were stiff and rigid and it was uncomfortable most times. He also had a headache almost all of the time and he found it hard to sleep because of this. The only time he could truly sleep was when Langa was around but he refused to let himself rely on him.

"Your doctor told me about your sleeping" Langa said as he walked towards the bed.

_Why does he always seem to know what I'm thinking._

Langa then moved Reki over slightly so he could squeeze into the bed. He pulled Reki into his side as Reki slowly put his head onto Langa's chest and listened to the heartbeat that always managed to sooth him.

"Reki I.. I love you"

Langa felt it was the right time to say it, Reki went slightly stiff before relaxing completely, in a quiet voice he spoke 

"I love you too, Langa"

With that, Reki's headache seemed to subside just a bit and his body seemed to relax a little more and his mind fell into a calming sleep.

\---

It had been nearly 18 months since Reki went into hospital, 10 since he and Langa started dating. 

The two were laying in Reki's bed, he could no longer move by himself, his skin had gotten even paler, his eyes were sunken in and his hair had completely lost its vibrance. Despite his appearance, Langa still saw him as the most beautiful person ever. Reki was the only one to light up his world in the way that he did and the only one to completely bring him into a new world. Langa sat reminiscing about the days that him and Reki would practice new tricks over at the skatepark while Reki listened intently. He could feel the sound vibrations in Langa's chest and it soothed his constant headache just a small amount.

"And that one time where I tried to do an ollie and I nearly broke my nose, how I even managed that I do not know"

Langa chuckled and the two drifted into a comfortable silence.

"L-Langa?" Reki said quietly

Langa hummed in response and looked down at him

"S-Skating with you.. I-is infinity" 

Langa looked at him for a moment before smiling gently and running his hand against Reki's head.

"Skating with you is infinity"

\---

It had been 18 months since Reki went into hospital, 10 since he and langa started dating, however today was the day he was leaving and everyone knew it.

Reki and Langa were cuddled up in the usual position, Reki had his head laid against Langa's chest and Langa playing with his hair gently. Reki was the worst he had ever been, he could no longer to anything for himself expect for breathe and blink but even those he found himself struggling with. He had tubes connected to different parts of his body and this only caused discolouration against his already almost translucent skin. Every now and again he would find himself choking on his own spit and Langa always had to help him out, not that Langa minded, he would do anything for Reki. 

The day was coming to an end and the sky outside was darkening by the minute, Reki could feel himself slowly slipping away. He lifted his finger as much as he could in order to tap Langa and get his attention, though Langa was already gazing at him.

"L-Langa" Reki mumbled. His words were almost impossible to make out but Langa could hear him loud and clear.

"I-I l-love you, L-langa"

"I love you too, Reki"

Langa stroked Reki's head before breaking the silence once more "it's okay Reki, you can go to sleep now. I can tell you're tired"

Langa felt the tears brimming in his eyes as he watched Reki's eyes slowly close and his breathing even out, slowly rising and falling until it was nothing.

Langa choked out a sob as he held onto Reki. He had Reki's headband tightly clasped in his hand as he continued stroking Reki's once vibrant and fluffy hair.

The doctors had all been notified by Reki's machines that he was not longer alive and rushed into the room finding Langa clinging to his body with tear stains down his face and rosy cheeks. Reki's family had been notified as had Langa's mother as well as Cherry, Joe, Shadow and Miya. 

_Skating with you was infinity Reki_


End file.
